


A little hug

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [6]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Caring, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Chopin is worried but Sand manages to cheer him up a bit
Relationships: Frédéric Chopin/George Sand, Sand - Relationship
Series: Frédéric Chopin and George Sand [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138421





	A little hug

He looked outside with his cold, dead eyes. He had not been writing or playing anything in the last two weeks, had not been performing in years. He didn’t like performing for a huge crowd anyway. He had been wrapped up in his fine silk banyan and only consumed tea and bread. He almost looked like a corpse, his skin was pale, he had become even skinnier than he was before and his dark hair seemed even darker than before. He sat by the window and looked outside into the cold Majorca winter in our bedroom. I had stopped smoking in his presence since it always brought a terrible coughing fit upon him and would make him draw his bloodstained cloth. I was laying in the bed on my side and looked at him with worried eyes. Usually I was taking care of him. Bringing him food, checking on him, talking with him and bringing him fresh linens. It was always a pain to get him to get up and change. He was often to weak to do so and I had to help him up, pull his old shirt off his cold and meager body, tuck the fresh one over his head and pull his gaunt arms through the arms eyes and through the sleeve. He would groan and complain over his pain, saying that I had no idea how much pain and suffering he was in. But the last couple of days he had been keeping to himself, had not wanted me to help him and sat by the window all day, pondering, no almost dreaming.

“Chop..... what are you thinking about?”   
He didn’t answer for some minutes.  
“My mother. And my father. My sisters. All of them. I dream myself back to my childhood, when my illness was not so bad. How I would play and my younger sisters would tell me to play something a bit more cheerful, like a mazurka.” He coughed. “How my older sister always wanted me to hear me play my newest composition. Oh how she loved them all. Praised and caressed them like her own children. I miss her. She is now married to some man in Poland, she is no longer a Chopin. My sisters will not be giving their maiden names to their daughters and sons. Oh, how I wish I could give this proud name to a child of mine, to see his proud face, his noble nose and name. Yet I would not be able to care for him, his sick father, he would become an orphan way too early for his mother would abandon me, I am sure. Oh, Sand, please forgive me!” He turned around to look at me, his eyes piercing my soul.  
“I love you, I do, but there will be no happy life for us. Soon I will die and leave you with your children, I know that!” He turned around and sobbed which was interrupted by another coughing fit.   
“Come back to bed.” She just answered. He waited for some moments and then weakly got up to walk over to her. He sat down and then laid down by her in such utter hopelessness and depression that hurt Sand more than if it had been one of her own children.   
He tucked himself close to her and she began caressing him tenderly.  
“It will be fine, Chop. You’re going to live a happy life and your music will make you immortal. When people mention the great composers you will be among them and there will be a proud Chopin who will say ‘The great Chopin, he was my great grandfather and how proud I am to be of his descent! How well he raised my grandfather and how well he raised my father and how well he raised me, and all because of my great grandfather who raised my grandfather so well! Gave us all a unique appreciation and understanding of music through his parenting!”. And you will have many descendants who will love and care for you and you will live a happy life, knowing that you blessed this earth with your music and with many great Chopins.”  
She brushed away a piece of his hair and kissed his forehead.  
“Sleep well now, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
